


Warm Welcome

by joytiny



Series: ateez shorts [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Short, attempt to get out of writers block, coming home, frontman!jongho, jongho's in a rockband with wooyoung mingi hongjoong and san, jongsang ftw, sorry lol, writer!yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytiny/pseuds/joytiny
Summary: “Stop talking and kiss me already, rockstar,” Yeosang demanded playfully.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Series: ateez shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101326
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...hi!  
> I've decided to finally write something about ATEEZ after stanning them for a year! I've only recently started shipping Jongsang and thought I could contribute to the tag with this little fic.  
> I hope you like it

“You’re back!”

Jongho was greeted by his boyfriend’s cheerful voice as soon as he’d entered their home. He set down his guitar and his bags before striding over to where Yeosang was leaning in the doorway to the dining room, sweeping him off his feet. Yeosang laughed brightly as his legs wrapped themselves around the younger’s hips almost automatically.

“I’ve missed you, gorgeous,” Jongho said, navigating them towards the dining table where he sat him down. His hand came up to caress his cheek. Yeosang melted into the touch, subconsciously leaning in closer to him. “Next time you’re coming on tour with us...” Jongho promised, now only mere inches away from Yeosang’s lips.

“Stop talking and kiss me already, _rockstar_ ,” Yeosang demanded playfully. Jongho complied, closing whatever was left of the gap between them to finally capture his man’s lips.

 _God_ , how he’d missed those.

He had missed every part of Yeosang during the past three months on the road; his soft lips, his rosy scent, his lithe body. Everything. Now that he was finally back, Jongho felt like a parched man at a water well and he’d be damned if he kept his hands off him for even a second longer.

Yeosang gasped when Jongho’s hands grabbed his hips, pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed up against each other as he deepened their kiss, easily taking control. Jongho’s hands wandered under his loose shirt, reveling in the little noise Yeosang made when his cold fingers came into contact with his heated-up skin.

Unfortunately, they didn’t get much further than that because the door suddenly burst open and Jongho’s four rambunctious band members came in.

“Oh, is it dinner time already?” San, the lead guitarist, asked, wagging his eyebrows at the couple suggestively. Yeosang blushed at being caught in such a compromising position and hid his face behind his hands as Jongho regarded his band with a displeased expression. 

“What are you guys still doing here?”

“You forgot one of your bags _and_ we wanted to say hi to Yeosang!” leader and keyboardist Hongjoong explained as Mingi, the bassist, threw said bag over to Jongho who caught it effortlessly. “It seems as though you’re busy, though,” Hongjoong added, smirking.

“I’m a little jealous Jongho’s getting such a warm welcome compared to us!” Wooyoung, the band’s drummer and Yeosang’s long-time best friend teased.

“Are you dipshits done now?” Jongho questioned impatiently.

They ignored Jongho’s rude remark and continued acting like idiots, smirking and wagging their eyebrows as they finally left the house.

Jongho faced Yeosang again. “Sorry about them. You know how they are...”

Yeosang, although still flustered, smiled and snaked his arms around Jongho’s neck. “I know...”

Jongho leaned in to kiss him again, though much sweeter this time. “So, how’s that novel coming along?”

“Now that my muse is finally back, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Yeosang assured him. “I had a little bit of a writer’s block over the past two weeks, which my editor is _not_ thrilled about, but I’m sure I can finish the next few chapters until the deadline.”

“That’s the spirit,” Jongho said with a small chuckle. “I’ve missed you so much, gorgeous. I love being on the road, but I absolutely hate being away from you,” he said, suddenly serious.

“Next time I’ll definitely come with you. I did some of my best writing on a tour bus, after all,” Yeosang promised, causing Jongho’s face to light up.

It was true; almost all of Yeosang’s first bestseller had been written on the road with Jongho’s band.

“I love you,” Jongho said, and even after four years of dating Yeosang’s cheeks still tinted a little pink upon hearing those words.

“I love you, too,” the older replied. They kissed again, slowly but surely falling back into the same heated pace they’d been at before Jongho’s bandmembers had interrupted them. This time, however, Jongho wouldn’t let anyone or anything interrupt them.

His hands slid underneath Yeosang’s thighs, lifting him off the table and he relished in the startled gasp Yeosang let out. He knew the older loved it when Jongho showed his strength, so he tended to make use of that a lot, especially in situations like these.

Jongho carried Yeosang upstairs to their shared bedroom, lips never leaving his boyfriend’s. He was determined to celebrate their reunion the proper way.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on my twitter @princessyeosang


End file.
